Tie
by Ilovegleethemost
Summary: One-shot series between Kurt, Blaine, and Blaine's tie. Very fluffy! Please review! Warning: Chapter 4 is rated M
1. Chapter 1: Tie

"Look, all I'm saying is that you don't need to use so much product in your hair. It looks much better all natural." Kurt said before taking a sip of him morning coffee.

It was Kurt and Blaine's senior year and they were both very determined to make the most of it. So to start the year off right, Blaine asked Kurt to coffee on the morning of their first day of school. Kurt, almost instantaneously said yes.

"There is nothing wrong with the amount of product I use in my hair. Besides, the Dalton ensemble isn't complete unless my hair is gelled down." the dark haired boy replied. He knew that Kurt was thinking of a snarky response to respond with, but couldn't focus on that at the moment. He was way too busy admiring the beautiful boy across the table from him. He really couldn't figure how he had gotten lucky enough to find Kurt.

"Honey, no. I'm sorry, but the hair does not complete the outfit. I'm almost 85% sure that most people focus more on wondering if your hair will catch on fire when a match gets to close then they are on your outfit." Kurt stated with a smile on his face knowing that his boyfriend would be offended, but loved him too much to get mad about it.

"I resent that statement." Blaine spoke.

"I love you!" the porcelain boy whispered, hoping to get his boyfriend to stop pouting. Saying I love you usually worked since Blaine was a sucker for sweet talk.

"I love you too meanie!" Blaine replied in a fake annoyed voice knowing that he couldn't stay mad at Kurt for long. Then he suddenly thought of something that would shut Kurt up for sure.

"Well just remember that you fell in love with me when my hair was like this. What does that say about you Mr. Hummel?" Blaine nearly shouted with excitement hoping that he would finally stump the great Kurt Hummel.

"It says that I can manage to love someone with flaws. Starting with your hair and that god awful uniform." Kurt shot back without missing a beat. He always managed to come up with a snarky come back when it came to play fights with Blaine. He loved how frustrated he would get when Kurt always said something clever back.

"Dammit!" Blaine thought. I was almost sure that I had him. "Wait, what's wrong with the uniform?"

"Seriously? It's awful! It cannot look flattering on anyone. The colors are terrible together and the overall design of the blazer is very blah. That's why I wore Dalton sweaters a lot." Kurt answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He secretly loved the way that Blaine looked in his uniform, but would never admit to it. He always had a secret fantasy of Blaine keeping the uniform and using it in sexual role-play sometime in the future. (This is, when they start to have sex. Which they haven't yet)

"Puh-lease! You know you love the blazer." Blaine said a little too loudly for Kurt's comfort, but luckily no one was listening.

Kurt suddenly felt a blush develop in his cheeks. He hated when Blaine unknowingly read his mind. He always managed to know what Kurt was thinking. Luckily, his phone vibrated in his pocket before he had to respond to Blaine's comment. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the text message from Mercedes.

_Hey where are you? Homeroom starts in 20 minutes! Get here soon…I want you to meet someone ;-)_

Kurt smiled at the text message. He knew he was going to meet Mercedes' new boyfriend that she not so secretly hid from Kurt all summer. He then realized that he had to leave the Lima Bean now if he wanted to meet Mercedes' new beau before class.

"I have to get going, babe. Mercedes' is finally going to introduce me to the secret boy toy!" Kurt squaled excitedly.

"Finally, she is a terrible secret keeper. Almost as bad as you are at spying." Blaine said then winked at Kurt.

"Whatever. I was an awesome spy." Kurt replied. He didn't really care that his response wasn't clever because he was to consumed with excitement about his first day of school and about the goodbye kiss he was about to receive from his ridiculously hot boyfriend. He then realized that this was going to be the longest day he and Blaine spent apart since school let out. He wanted to give Blaine a kiss to think about for the rest of the day.

"You know, there is one part of the uniform that I do like." Kurt whispered as Blaine walked him to his car.

"And what might that be?" Blaine asked.

Kurt leaned in pressing his lips right above Blaine's ear so the only thing his boyfriend could here was his breath.

"The tie." Kurt whispered seductively. He then leaned back and forcefully grabbed Blaine by his tie to pull him into a passionate kiss. Blaine moaned into the kiss while moving his hands to Kurt's lower back and face. Kurt moved his tongue into Blaine's mouth just slightly, using just the right amount of pressure to drive Blaine crazy.

All too soon. Kurt pulled away from the kiss breathlessly and rested his forehead against Blaine's. He loved the feeling of Blaine's lips against his. He hoped that he would never get used to it, so that every kiss was like the first one.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine stated, wishing school didn't ruin this perfect moment.

"I love you too, Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2: Tie on the Doorknob

Disclaimer! I do not own Glee

Tie on the Doorknob

Kurt and Blaine raced up the Dalton staircase, specifically the one they met on, to Blaine's shared dorm room. Just 20 minutes ago, Blaine picked Kurt up from McKinely High for some much needed alone time. It has been exactly 1 week and 3 days since the couple had spent any time together. Between studying for SAT's and glee club rehearsal (something they both vowed never to discuss) the boys never had time to spend with each other. This was the first afternoon they had to spend time together alone and they were definitely going to get the most out of it.

Once they reached the room, Blaine reached into his pocket to find his keys. After the longest 20 seconds of his life, he found the keys and opened the door. Immediately after the door was shut with both boys in the room, the lunged at each other initiating the most passionate kiss they have ever shared. It was full of tongue, teeth, but most of all want.

"God, I have missed you so much." Blaine exclaimed between forceful kisses.

"Me too." Kurt replied. He hated that whenever Blaine would kiss him, he would lose the ability to speak proper sentences. His thought was interrupted by Blaine beginning to place warm kisses down his neck. He could feel Blaine start to suck and make a hickey. Usually Kurt would tell him not to, unless it was scarf season, but at the moment he loved the idea of feeling like he belonged to the beautiful dark haired boy in front of him.

"Where is Jeff?" Kurt asked while the pair slowly made their way to Blaine's bed. Blaine's roommate and fellow Warbler had a history of walking in on the couple in very compromising positions. Kurt definitely did not want a very steamy make-out session to be interrupted anytime soon.

"He decided to go home for his brother's birthday. He shouldn't be back until tomorrow morning." The shorter boy responded with a flirty smile on his face. However, he could see the worry in his boyfriend's face.

"What if he walks in on us again? I'm running out of excuses on why I keep straddling you!" Kurt said. He didn't want to risk having to explain himself again while Jeff stood awkwardly in the doorway. It was not a fun experience.

"Relax babe! After the last incident, Jeff and I discussed a way to avoid that situation at all costs." Blaine then hopped off the bed and began removing his tie while walking towards the door. He opened it slightly and placed the tie around the door handle.

"A tie on the door? Isn't it supposed to be a sock?" Kurt asked while his boyfriend made his way back to the bed.

"Typically yes, but a tie seemed much sexier." Blaine replied with a wink. Kurt smiled back at his boyfriend remembering the goodbye kiss they shared a few months ago. His thoughts were again interrupted by Blaine's lips attaching to his own. Kurt felt a shiver up his spine and something took over inside of him. Suddenly he felt the need to rip Blaine's shirt and blazer off and kiss every patch of skin he could reach. So he did just that. Blaine felt his boyfriend's hot mouth all over his chest and moaned. He loved the way his mouth felt on his body and only wished he could so the same to him.

"Can I?" Blaine asked referencing Kurt's Alexander McQueen sweater. Kurt nodded underneath Blaine's body and before he knew it, both boys were shirtless. The feeling of their bare chests touching was indescribable. They had gone this far before, but for some reason they felt much closer this time around.

The boys placed kisses on each other's bodies while running their hands anywhere they could touch. This was all familiar territory until Kurt did something they had never done before. He began to fumble with the zipper on Blaine's pants.

"Is this okay?" The brown haired boy asked. Blaine just nodded, unable to speak because he was so consumed with excitement. Kurt slowly unzipped Blaine's pants while mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. That was, until the door opened.

"Hey guys! Rachel rescheduled our da- oh my god!" Finn exclaimed while covering his eyes with both hands. "You told me you were going to be watching a movie!" The tall boy added, still in shock.

"Finn! What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt screamed out of embarrassment while the half-naked boys searched for their shirts. He could feel the blush all over his body.

"You told me to pick you up!"

"Not until 6 you idiot! Its only 3:45!"

"I know, but Rachel rescheduled our date to meet with her Barbra Streisand fan club, so I thought maybe we could all hang out together. I text you but you never answered!" Finn answered while silently praying that the image of his brother underneath Blaine wouldn't be permanently implanted in his brain.

Kurt was suddenly consumed with guilt. His brother just wanted to hang out. He looked over to his boyfriend and giggled at his messy hair from Kurt running his fingers through it. The couple silently agreed to let Finn stay using their eyes.

Kurt turned back to Finn. "You can stay. We can watch a movie or something." Blaine stated trying to pretend that moment never happened.

"You guys sure? You seemed like you were in the middle of something." The quarterback responded, not wanting to be a buzz kill.

"We're sure." Both boys answered in unison.

The three boys decided to watch RENT. It was the only realistic compromise between Kurt and Blaine wanting to watch a musical and Finn wanting to watch something with hot girls and rock music. They all sat on the pile of blankets in the middle of the room with a bowl of popcorn. Kurt between Blaine and Finn.

Kurt unexpectedly leaned over to his boyfriend and whispered in his ear. "I really love you. Thank you for watching this with us. I know how much you wanted some us time."

"I really love you too. And you're welcome." Blaine whispered back. Then placed a delicate kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Hey hey! No more of that! I've already be traumatized enough today don't you think?" Finn said in a joking voice.

This story was meant to be a one shot, but I just couldn't help myself. I want to continue this series, but I need some more ideas for chapters. I have a few in mind, but I need some feedback! Please submit an idea or review or both! Thanks so much readers! You're the best! (By the way: more reviews = faster updates!)


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

_Hi guys! I'm sorry about not updating, but I do have the next chapter ready. I will post it tomorrow! I just need to know what you guys think about making sex scenes M rated? I can take the details out or keep them in. It's up to you! Let me know what you want and I promise to deliver! Review and let me know! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4: Tie Me Up

**Disclaimer! I do not own Glee, Kurt, or Blaine!**

Tie Me Up

"Honey! Can you come in here please?" Blaine shouted from the couple's shared bedroom. They have been living in their apartment in New York while attending NYU for 5 months and loved every minute of it.

"This better be important. I have to finish my paper on fabrics before tomorrow." Kurt replied while walking into the bedroom. His eyes doubled in size when he saw what his boyfriend was wearing.

"Like what you see?" Blaine asked in a seductive tone. "I just found it in the closet, and I was wondering if it still fit." Blaine was wearing his legendary Dalton Academy uniform. Kurt could only smile at all the memories they had while Blaine wore his uniform.

"It looks good." Kurt responded while practically drooling. He couldn't wait to tear the blazer off of his boyfriend's torso.

"I thought you would say so. Want to take a break from writing?" the dark haired boy asked while glancing at the king size bed.

"Sure. Let me go save my work on my laptop first." Kurt answered while smiling before exiting the room. He hated when Blaine made his knees turn to jelly with sexy talk. He loved having control in the bedroom and he was not going to let Blaine have all the fun tonight. Suddenly, Kurt knew exactly what he could do to turn the tables on his boyfriend.

(10 minutes later)

"Sweetie? Where are you? I'm getting lonely!" Blaine whined from the bed. He really wanted to be with Kurt tonight. And not just for the physical reasons. He missed Kurt. Going to school, working, and taking care of the apartment took a lot out of the young men, and Blaine just wanted to feel close to Kurt like he used to. His thought was interrupted by Kurt walking into the bedroom. Blaine could literally feel his eyes bug out of his head and his jaw drop as he checked out his ridiculously hot boyfriend.

"Like what you see?" Kurt asked. He was wearing his old Cheerio's uniform from sophomore year in high school. (He was glad it still fit after all this time.) The uniform hugged him in all the right places. Kurt watched his boyfriend's reaction and could tell that tonight was going to be a night to remember.

"Very much." Blaine stated while jumping out of bed and into his boyfriends arms to place a lustful kiss on his lips.

Kurt was taken back by Blaine's lips crashing into his own, but quickly welcomed them by kissing back. Suddenly, Blaine gently pushed Kurt onto the bed and straddled him. Kurt was immediately turned on by this and pulled his partner into another needy kiss using Blaine's tie. Blaine smiled in the kiss remembering how much Kurt did that senior year. Kurt began to undress the ex-Warbler, starting by removing his blazer and tie, tossing them onto the floor. Blaine did the same to Kurt by unzipping Kurt's uniform and pulling it off as fast as possible.

Before they knew it, they were both naked. Somehow Kurt ended up on top of Blaine with his hands entangled in his luxurious curls. Meanwhile, Blaine's hands were moving gently across his lover's back, touching every inch of skin he could reach.

"I want you to tie me up." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine froze at the request Kurt made. He wasn't uncomfortable with it, actually quite the opposite; he just didn't expect something kinky to come out of Kurt's mouth. "However, we were dressed up in seductive costumes only minutes ago." Blaine thought to himself.

"Okay, move up to the head of the bed." Kurt obeyed and began to change positions while Blaine searched for something to tie him up with. His eye's wandered the room, and his Warbler tie on the floor sparked his interest. He grabbed the tie on the floor, and then ran to his closet to grab another for Kurt's other hand. He quickly made his way back to the bed and crawled towards his boyfriend.

"I'm ready." Kurt told Blaine. Blaine nodded then began to wrap a tie around the brown haired boy's wrist then moving it to the bed post to keep him in place. He repeated the action with his other wrist.

Blaine looked down at his work and smiled. He loved having control in the bedroom, and Kurt was giving him the chance to have it so he was going to use this to his advantage. He kissed the boy on the lips to reassure him that this was still about love, not lust. Kurt whimpered, aching for some much needed friction. Blaine could tell his boyfriend was in need and didn't want to keep him waiting. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Kurt moaned with anticipation while watching his boyfriend coat his fingers with the slippery substance. He began to regret asking Blaine to tie him up, wishing he could touch him, but quickly took it back when Blaine slipped two fingers into him. He cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure when Blaine added another finger. Blaine waited for the okay to keep going from Kurt.

"I'm ready. Please hurry." Kurt exclaimed. "So much for taking control." Kurt thought.

"Okay." Blaine placed a loving kiss on his lips while he slipped himself into Kurt.

They both gasped into the contact, loving every short second of it. Blaine began to slowly thrust into Kurt, hoping he wasn't hurting him. Kurt began moaning louder than before, so Blaine took that as a sign to keep going. They both began to feel that much anticipated feeling in the pit of their stomach. Soon, they were both panting while coming. Meanwhile, they were both screaming "I love you!" to each other.

They both came down from their moment of bliss and looked at each other and smiled. Blaine pulled out of Kurt and began to untie his boyfriend. He placed kiss delicate kiss on each wrist when he saw the red lines they left. As soon as his wrists were free, Kurt wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. He made a note to himself to never ask Blaine to tie him up again. He loved pleasing Blaine, but loved touching him _way_ more. They sat there quietly for what seemed like hours until Kurt broke the silence.

"Thank you for trying that with me. I love you more then you could ever imagine."

"I love you too. You mean everything to me, Kurt."

They kissed for a final time that night. Only this time, the kiss was full of promise and love. Soon, they were both fast asleep in each other's arms.

_**I wasn't completely satisfied with this chapter, but I hope I gave you guys what you wanted! I love you readers! Please leave a review or an idea you want me to write! I am open to anything! Thanks for being wonderful!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tie the Knot

_Disclaimer: I do not own glee!_

"Come on honey! Wake up! I want to take you somewhere!" Blaine whined in a sleeping Kurt's ear.

"Okay! Fine, I will wake up. Just keep it down; you don't want to wake my family." Kurt replied while getting out of his old bed.

Blaine had convinced him to visit Lima after college graduation. Kurt didn't exactly understand why since Blaine hated this cow town as much as he did, but was excited to see his family so agreed. Kurt gathered some clothes, hair styling supplies, and a towel before leaving the room for a shower.

Blaine sat patiently waiting for his boyfriend to return from the bathroom. He took this window of opportunity to think about what he was going to say to Kurt once they got to their destination. "_I hope I don't make a total fool out of myself. He deserves the best, and dammit I'm going to be the one to give it to him." _Blaine thought to himself.

(45 minutes later)

Kurt stepped into the room looking gorgeous a usual. (His hair looked especially good today)

"Back so soon?" Blaine asked in a sarcastic tone while checking out his boyfriend's flawless appearance. Kurt only rolled his eyes and began a short version of his moisturizing routine, not wanting to keep his boyfriend waiting any longer. "Hey, guess what."

"What?" Kurt asked with a smile on his face. He was _so _not a morning person, but somehow waking up to Blaine Anderson's face every morning managed to change that.

"I really love you." The shorter boy answered while making his way over to his boyfriend at his vanity.

"Well, I really love you too so it works out." Kurt replied before placing a delicate kiss on Blaine's lips. "So do I get to know where we are going?" he asked while getting a last look at himself in the mirror.

"Not even a little bit." Blaine responded while pulling a blind fold out of his back pocket. He stood behind Kurt and gently wrapped it around his eyes, then tied it.

"You're crazy." Kurt said while giggling. Blaine was such a dork, but he loved him for it.

"Only for you." He said before kissing the back of Kurt's head. "Let's go!

The couple made their way to the car silently. Not wanting to wake his dad and stepmother. Kurt had a little trouble getting into the car without being able to see, but managed. Soon enough, they were on the road. Blaine put on his driving playlist to keep Kurt distracted from asking where they were going.

(30 minutes later)

"We're here!" Blaine screamed while parking the car. He ran to the passenger side of the car to get Kurt and lead him into the building.

"How much walking do we have to do?"

"We're actually here." Blaine said before removing the blindfold.

Kurt looked around at his surroundings and recognized the place instantly. They were on the Dalton Academy stairs that the two men met on 5 years ago. Blaine took Kurt's hands, looked into his eyes, and began to speak.

"Kurt, I love you with all of my heart. Before I met you, life seemed like it was passing me by with no significance. I felt alone with no one to understand me. Then when we met, I felt an instant connection. But, when I first met you, you were broken and in pain. I couldn't exactly understand why, but it broke my heart to see you like that, and I wanted to do everything in my power to make you feel better again. So, I decided to stay your friend." Blaine didn't know where this monologue was coming from, but keep talking, hoping that once he got out all his feelings, he would be able to do what he had been planning. "But when you sang Blackbird, I realized what I was trying to repress for four months. I loved you. I knew it in that moment that I wanted to be with you, no matter what. Now, here we are, five years later. Still in love like we were back then." Kurt giggled at that knowing it was true. Blaine noticed the tears in Kurt's eyes and knew now was the moment. He got down on one knee, which proved to be difficult on stairs, and pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket. "Kurt, you're my best friend, my lover, and my soul mate. And I have asked you here today to be my husband as well. You're my everything. And I want you and only you forever. Will you marry me?" Blaine opened the box to reveal a silver wedding band with the words You're my Teenage Dream in scripted on them.

"Yes! Yes of course I will marry you!" Kurt replied while completely sobbing. Blaine smiled and began to cry too. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Kurt's left ring finger. He stood up and they pulled each other into a passionate kiss that was full of excitement, promise, and love. They pulled apart, not wanting to get carried away in a high school. They hugged one another tightly, knowing that they never have to let go.

"I love you so much. I want you for the rest of my life, and nothing is ever going to change that." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. They stood there for what seemed like hours, until someone began to clap. Kurt looked up to see his and Blaine's parents, a few their Warbler friends, and every member of the New Directions at the top of the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, what are you guys doing here?" Kurt yelled completely consumed with excitement.

"Well, Blaine asked each and every one of us for our approval to propose to you." Mercedes answered.

"I figured that if I invited everyone we love to celebrate afterwards, it would save the time of calling people." Blaine added with tears still in his eyes.

"You're amazing." Kurt said while wiping Blaine's tears. The smiled at each other.

"Let's party!" Puck yelled while holding up a cardboard box full of different liquors.

"I managed to clear the building for the whole day, so we took the liberty to decorating the Senior Common Room for the celebration." Wes said. "Being vice principal has its advantages."

Everyone laughed and made their way to the room. The girls immediately ran to the back of the room looking for a tissue box while giggling and congratulating Kurt. Blaine stayed outside the room to take a few deep breaths before walking in. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to become face to face with Burt Hummel.

"What you said about my son was amazing. You two are really lucky to have each other. I just wanted to tell again that you have my blessing. Kurt couldn't have found someone better for him."

"Thank you Burt." Blaine said while looking into the room. His eyes stopped at Kurt smiling and laughing while talking to Quinn and Brittney.

"But I think I'm the one who couldn't have found someone better."

_Well that is the end of the Tie series! I will be starting another story sometime this week so keep an eye out! Thank you to everyone who read my story. You guys mean a lot! Review please! byeee_


End file.
